Logan Mitchell and the Dracula Clan
by charmedfan120
Summary: The Mitchell family come across a pregnant Werewolf who is running from Count Dracula. But when the women died during childbirth the Mitchell family adopt him. Fourteen -years pass with no sign of the Dracula Clan until now. Logan now has to work with his adoptive siblings to keep the Dracula Clan at bay while he fights the dark temptation from his vampire half!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 An Ordinary Day.**

Today is just one of those ordinary-ish days for the Mitchell family. Well as an ordinary day as you can get when it involves magic. The 7-year-old twins and 6-year-old Henry Jr are at Knox Academy. Now, most would suspect that Paige and Henry's children would attend Magic School which was managed by Gideon a powerful Elder and Leo the deputy headmaster the sisters former Whitelighter. However, to show support to Benjamin Turner and the former demonic seer Kyra the Mitchell couple felt it best to enrol their children there and Knox Academy gives lessons both suitable magical wise and taught subjects required in the mortal realm. When Paige fell pregnant with the twins, she and Henry moved into Dan's old manor which sits on the right side of the Halliwell manor. While Piper and Dan live in the Halliwell manor with their daughter Faith. Not long after Phoebe married Coop, she and her cupid moved into the vacant manor on the left side of the Halliwell manor. The three sisters now living in their own places having their own space yet living close so that when it comes to the power of the Charmed Ones things would be easier.

Henry Jr was a born a year after his twin sisters and like his older sisters a Whitelighter-Witch also. Seven years after the twins were born on the way drive home from one of the children's friend's birthday party. Just as Henry parks the car near a grocery store since he promised Paige that he would pick up a few things for them. The group of four got out of the car and walk over to the entrance where they hear screaming. And not the kind of screaming you would expect. Then all of a sudden one of the front display windows near the entrance/exit smashes two women wearing red robes fly out and land hard on the ground seconds later the light and heat from the sun cause the two women to combust into flames and are quickly rendered to nothing but a pile of ash!

"VAMPIRES!" The twins and Henry Jr shout in a tone filled with joy and excitement. Henry looks back at his kids. Henry doesn't know a lot about vampires but from what his wife told him, he knew that they are immune to witches' powers.

"Kids I want you to orb straight to your mother now," Henry ordered.

"But vampires are so cool." Tamora protested. Seconds later a young heavily pregnant woman along with two more female vampires crash through. The two vampires are quickly rendered to ash but the young heavily pregnant woman lets out a small cry her slightly tanned complexion. The pregnant woman has forest green eyes and long brown hair. The woman's grey t-shirt and black jeans are covered in blood stains along with her black trainers just like her face. The woman lets out a small cry of pain for a moment.

"P...Please help me." The woman begs covered in bruises and cuts.

"Alright, kids run back to the car now I'll help this lady to the car," Henry instructs Henry then carefully helps the wounded woman to her feet and leads her over to the car he helps her get into the front passenger seat. Henry checks to make sure his kids are in the back and are buckled in which they are before he starts the engine.

"Right, last time your mom spoke about vampires only the Power of Three or a demon like the Source of all evil could kill a vampire," Henry spoke.

"It takes the Power of Three or a demon like the all mighty Source to vanquish a Vampire Queen. Regular vampires like those in there who are newly transformed and or merely servants of a Vampire Queen can be killed by the sun or a stake to the heart." The weak woman corrects. Henry then starts the car and they drive off heading for the Mitchell Manor.

"So, what are you exactly and how is that you know so much about vampires?" Henry asks.

"Let's just say I pissed off the biggest and badest vampire of all." The woman tells Henry.

"When we get you home, Paige that's my wife she will heal you and you can tell her more about your situation," Henry said.

"A Charmed One, I guess my plan to run and find the most powerful witches worked." The woman replied with a smile.

"How did you know where to find my wife?" Henry asked.

"Everyone talks in the Magical Community, after finding out the sisters' names I cast a spell that would help me find a way to get our paths to cross." The woman answers.

* * *

Once they arrive home, Henry leads the young woman into the manor where Paige quickly spots her husband, children and the stranger.

"Okay, from the sticky hands and the chocolate covering the kids' faces. I'm taking a guess that party went well and this poor woman you bumped into on the way home." Paige guesses.

"S...Sorry, I ruined your day. But I've been trying to get to you and your sisters for days." The woman apologised.

"No, no you haven't ruined anything sweetie it happens. Henry please go and get our guest a pair of my jeans and a t-shirt while I heal her." Paige responds in a calm and polite manner. Henry nods before walking upstairs.

"She was amazing she was fighting vampires Mommy like Buffy and Faith," Tamora says filled with joy from what we saw earlier. The women let out a small laugh while Paige let out a small chuckle.

"You three go and wash your hands wipe that chocolate off your face," Paige instructed.

"Can we help afterwards?" Kat asks.

"Yeah! Mommy, we can heal now too." Henry Jr spoke.

"Maybe," Paige replies the children sigh before running over into the downstairs bathroom. Paige then shows the woman to one of the couches where the woman contently sits down upon.

"You don't need to heal me, Paige." The woman said.

"Of course I do sweetie," Paige told the woman. But a mere few seconds later the cuts and bruises on the women heal by themselves. Paige is stunned at the sight.

"Told ya Paige, my Werewolf gene allows me to heal my own injuries to a certain extent only plus the baby healing the factor." The women responded with a smirk.

"Well, Werewolf can you at least give me a name and tell me how you got yourself into this situation," Paige replied.

"My name is Pepper Cromwell and I'm a Werewolf-Witch, I belong to the Cromwell Werewolf pack. Before I was exiled for refusing to marry a man from another pack. Not long after I was exiled I travelled the world and found myself in a town called Sunnydale where I met a mysterious guy who as a result I got pregnant by." Pepper explains.

"Wow, your family sounds loving. Who was this mysterious guy?" Paige speaks.  
"Count Dracula! When I first met him, he was charming with class and he was a true gentleman, he made me feel special. That I was the only girl in the world, he excited me." Pepper replies.

"As in the vampire from common folklore. The one that has inspired so many novels, movies and TV shows about vampires." Paige replies.

"Yes, but he's a lot more dangerous than you see him in the media. And because of his charms, I fell pregnant with his child. I was going to marry him be his queen but during the ceremony, he and his fellow children slaughtered an entire village in Transylvania! That's why I ran he promised me that he would never do such a thing that he would only feed on blood bags that he would help build a truce between Vampires and other members of the Magical Community. I was stupid to believe him." Pepper explained to Paige.

"Not stupid Pepper, you fell in love opened your heart and he exploited it," Paige says.

"He sent those vampires to bring me back to Transylvania back to him. No other queen has ever run away from him and none of have ever carried such a special child one which brings a new species into the world." Pepper tells Paige.

"A hybrid of some sorts. Well, sweetie, you're safe here." Paige said.

"The baby is almost ready to be born and I have only been pregnant for three weeks I think the boy's vampire gene has accelerated the pregnancy. I fear I might not survive the pregnancy no one has ever carried or given birth to such a child. And if I do die than the child will be all alone. My family wouldn't accept the child they would probably kill it." Pepper responds.

"Well, Pepper, I can ensure you that I will do everything within my power to ensure that you will survive and that your child is healthy," Paige says.

"Thank you, Paige, I will tell you everything I know about the Dracula Clan," Pepper spoke.

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Plans.**

Paige and Henry gave Pepper the guest room to sleep in. Paige and her sisters have only ever encountered vampires twice in their life. But by the fear in Pepper's voice over Count Dracula, Paige can't help but fear just how more dangerous Count Dracula and his clan are. Paige called her sisters over the morning after Pepper arrived into her family lives. The three Halliwell sisters are sat around the breakfast table drinking coffee, Paige has a small notepad next to her.

"So, girls it looks like we have some witch business to do," Paige said.

"Great and it just happens to come around the time I'm looking for a new manager for the restaurant." Piper complained.

"You try and ask Coop's bosses not to make their annual six month visits my daughters are one of a kind genetically speaking. The Elders have allowed Whitelighters to marry me and Cope are the only exception they won't be anymore Cupid-Witches after my girls unless they have children." Phoebe says.

"Guys as troubling as your problems are we have a bigger one," Paige responds not wanting to hear her older sisters complain another second.

"Which is," Piper spoke.

"Yesterday, Henry and the kids came across a pregnant Werewolf-Witch called Pepper." Paige starts.

"Wait! Werewolf-Witch didn't Giles our friendly new Whitelighter say that Werewolves mainly live in rural areas because it's almost impossible to control their transition from human to wolf on full moons. And that they commonly don't get along with Witches as back in ancient times some covens thought they could use their magic to turn Werewolves into their pets to do their bidding." Piper interrupts.

"Yes but the First Witch put an end to those spells being cast. Pepper was disowned by her family after she refused to marry the alpha to be of a neighbouring Werewolf pack so as a result Pepper was exiled banished and disowned. Pepper went travelling all over the world and visited a town called Sunnydale in that town she fell for Count Dracula and got pregnant." Paige carries on explaining.

"Count Dracula the most iconic vampire in history!" Phoebe said feeling rather shocked.

"Yes, but according to Pepper, he is a lot worse and more powerful than as we see him in the media and books. I asked her to write down everything she knows about him and his clan." Paige replies as she shows her sisters the notes written by Pepper. Piper and Phoebe take a few minutes to read through the notes.

"Wow, so he is one powerful demon," Phoebe commented.

"So, I assume he wants her and the child back," Piper spoke.

"Correct and the pregnancy is going fast she almost full term and she only been pregnant for three weeks," Paige responded.

"I'll go over to my place and see if I can find any more info on a True Vampire as Count Dracula calls himself," Piper tells her sisters.

"Shouldn't we ask Giles to check in with the Elders for us from these notes Count Dracula, he is incredibly powerful and if the baby is almost full term after three weeks. They might have some insight." Phoebe suggests.

"Yes, we might need all the help we can get," Paige responds.

"How is Pepper?" Piper asked.

"Okay, she is still asleep when she got here yesterday, she wasn't in the best state lucky for her, Pepper's Werewolf gene and the baby healing factor made it harder for the vampires that were sent after her to tire her out as much I guess," Paige spoke. Piper and Phoebe then soon left leaving Paige alone in her house with a sleeping Pepper.

* * *

Meanwhile, over in Transylvania, on a large and vast estate, where a massive stone castle lies which has stood for almost five – hundred years. Black crows circle the castle in the air. Inside the vast castle over in the throne room which is lit by candle hanging from a chandelier on a tall wooden throne with dark red leather lies a tall well built muscular man with long silky dark black hair who's eyes are a crimson red his nose crooked and is wearing black leather pants, a grey shirt with a long black cloak. In the throne room, a crowd of around twenty vampires stand in their red dresses.

"Witches have their covens Werewolves have their packs and I have what my flocks. And at one time I use to be proud of that but now I'm afraid my flock those who I decided to share my gift of eternal beauty and immortality has failed in one of the simplest tasks someone could ever be tasked with." The man on the throne spoke his tone filled with disappointment.

"Master the wolf is strong." A vampire points out.

"I KNOW! Pepper is strong I sensed that the moment I met her. But that is not relevant I gave you extraordinary gifts and you have proven you can't handle her. Now I find myself torn I can't decide whether I should give you a second chance or should I render you to ash." Count Dracula tells his flock he then makes a simple gesture causing his vampire flock to start slowing being transformed into dusting starting at their hands. The vampires find themselves in immense pain.

"S...Stop master I beg of thee." The vampires scream.

"What makes you think you deserve to live?" Count Dracula asks.

"We can still get to her three weeks pregnant and she is already almost full term a few days and her water will break she will be at her weakest she won't be able to put up a fight that's when we can go for her and get your baby." One of the vampires answers not wanting to die.

"Impressive plan I can already sense the child I know where she does not fail me again. Or you will not live to see the next millennium." Count Dracula warns his flocks before he returns his vampire flocks hands to their previous state!

"We won't fail you, my highness." A vampire spoke.

End of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 The Birth and the early months.**

The day soon came for Pepper to finally give birth. The birth took place at the manor not wanting to go to a hospital as they would be more vulnerable and there will be a lot of vampires who could come to attack. None of the sisters could find any entry of what an 'True Vampire' actually is. In their Book of Shadows so they had to do some digging in Magic School and asking Giles their Whitelighter to speak to the Elders. The sisters set up the best magical, they knew including crystals, apples and laurel leafs etc. The birth to say long the least was long and agonising for Pepper. Pepper much to the sisters' best efforts didn't live long after the birth it turned out the child unintentionally absorbed most of Pepper's lifeforce. Almost as if the child needed it to draw more strength for whatever may come to pass. Before Pepper could pass her only request was that the child would be named after her deceased best friend and that her body should be taken to a place where Dracula couldn't find it.

 **Six Months:**

"Hey, my little guy what's the matter you hungry? Is your diaper messy?" Paige says as she stands over the crib sighing the baby waking up three am in the morning is becoming more and more regular. This baby waking up during the middle of the night was something she and Henry haven't missed. Paige taking the crying baby out of the crib checks the diaper and finds nothing.

"Just as loud as Tamora was when she was your age." Paige commented. Maybe the baby just needed to be held for a while which turned out to be true. By five the baby finally fell back into a peaceful slumber leaving Paige two hours of sleep before having to get up for work.

Later in the morning while Paige was at work her lovely husband was is staying at home since its one of the few days off he gets off. While the twins and Henry Jr are over at Magic School. Right now Henry is sat downstairs watching football with baby Logan in his arms.

"Just think in a few years that could be you on the football pitch one day," Henry said to little Logan. He often wondered what his children lives would be like when they were older what jobs they would have what kind of aspirations and inspirations they have.

"Or maybe you could be a doctor, police officer, social worker, chef god knows. You have so many opportunities to choose from." Henry tells Logan suddenly a group of low-level demons shimmer in and start throwing energy balls at the two. Henry reacts quickly dodging the attacks and grabbing some nearby vanquishing potions which Paige made this morning in case of emergencies and throws them at the demons successfully killing them. The demon attack and all the noise from the brief fight scared Logan making him cry.

"Hey, hey little guy the bad demons are gone no need to cry. Nothing else bad is going to happen today, I promise and if they do I'll be there to stop it." Henry tells Logan as an attempt to comfort the baby.

End of chapter 3.


End file.
